


hey, I just met you (and this is crazy)

by wordsofink



Series: weeks of solangelo [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banter, Birthday, Cute, Dates, Fluff, M/M, nico and hades have powers, solangelo, some miscommunication, strangers to friends (to boyfriends), superhero/villain au, villain!hades, will's a mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofink/pseuds/wordsofink
Summary: Nico's the average college student, except for one minor detail— his dad might be a villain. So what happens when his dad's next scheme involves Nico?*characters are not my own unless otherwise stated*please let me know if I need to add any additional tags/warnings!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: weeks of solangelo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407370
Comments: 62
Kudos: 108





	1. chapter 1

Nico attempts to scrub the sleep from his eyes as he waits for his coffee. He’d probably scared the poor barista with how sleep-deprived he looked, and that was before he’d even ordered his coffee, triple the espresso. Because, of course, it was a Monday. And as Nico’s dad always said evil never rests. So in the name of villainy, Nico had pulled an all-nighter, which wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t his third all-nighter this week. (At this rate, Nico was just hoping to sleep sometime this week.)

It’s not like Nico would have gotten sleep if he wanted it anyway. His dad had been hatching schemes all weekend, covering the house in blueprints and half-built contraptions, muttering to himself, popping up at the most inopportune times. Nico had learned the hard way never to disturb his dad while he was working. Unless it was an emergency— though neither of them could agree on what “emergency” meant.

“Nico!”

Nico jerks awake, remembering where he is as the smell of freshly brewed coffee finds its way to him. He stops himself from downing the cup right there, only because he’d like to keep his tastebuds. He settles for alternating between blowing on his drink and taking fast, tiny sips. He must look like he’s losing his mind. Maybe he is. After all, no sane person should be expected to learn five months of material only to regurgitate it in a week’s worth of time. But, for some reason, his dad approved of the college system. (Which probably was a sign right there that there was something inherently wrong with the system.)

“Hey, not to pry, but are you okay?”

Nico looks up, realizing that a barista is standing in front of him. He looks a little frazzled, blond curls escaping his beanie, his name tag pinned crookedly to his shirt. Nico can probably imagine the guy was just late for work if it wasn’t for the bags under his eyes and the fact that his shirt doesn’t even match the store’s uniform. The bright orange is nowhere near the usual black and white palette. Nico should probably ask the barista the same question.

“Just drowning my sorrows in coffee,” Nico says. If he’s a little dramatic, he’ll blame it on his dad.

“Right, well, we like to keep drowning to a minimum here. So is there anything I can do to help?”

Nico thinks about asking him to make another coffee, but he doubts that’ll go over well. Or maybe this guy could write Nico’s history paper. He’d meant to start researching queer art to narrow down a topic, but he must’ve passed out sometime between four and six in the morning. So maybe he’d gotten a little sleep. Hopefully. Because he can’t remember anything from the last five hours.

Nico must have taken too long to form an acceptable answer because the barista— Will, his name tag says— shifts a little before holding up a finger. Nico watches as he hurries behind the counter, grabbing something out of the display case before coming back over to Nico.

“Um, do you like muffins?” He sets a blueberry muffin in front of Nico. Honestly, Nico prefers to not have fruit baked into his food, but he’ll take what he can get. And he’s a little scared that if he were to say no, Will might actually leave him to drown in coffee. Or cry. Nico’s dad has never taught him how to deal with other people’s tears.

“Thanks.” He moves to pull out his wallet, but Will holds up his hand again.

“It’s on the house. Seriously. Just trying not to let customers drown.” Nico blinks, realizing that there’s probably a joke in there somewhere, but he’s too tired to think of it.

“Well, thanks,” Nico says again. He’s not sure if the muffin is actually helping or it’s the human interaction. Since his class on Friday ended, he hasn’t been around another person (his dad doesn’t count). And it’s not like he and his dad talk all that much, especially when he’s scheming.

Nico wants to say more, but the bell at the counter dings. Will looks panicked for a moment before giving Nico a flustered wave and running back to the register. Nico’s coffee has finally cooled down, so he chugs it before finishing his muffin. The blueberries aren’t actually all that bad.  
-  
Somehow, Nico finds himself back at the coffee shop when classes are over. He doesn’t have an addiction, he’s just a little more reliant than he’d like to be. Plus, he’s pretty sure he’s actually here to see Will, though his plans fall through when he realizes that obviously, Will wouldn’t work ten-hour shifts. He probably had better things to do than serve coffee and make sure his customers didn’t die. (Or maybe that’s why Will looked so frazzled this morning.)

Sighing, Nico pulls out his laptop. He might as well get some work done. His dad has probably taken over the house, so there wasn’t much of a chance Nico was going to get anything done there. He checks his phone, just in case. He has a couple of texts from Jason, saying he could spend the night at his if needed. Nico considers it. His dad wasn’t neglectful, Nico was an adult and could take care of himself. But sometimes it was nice to just be around normal people. People who weren’t villains for a career.

Nico: _I might take you up on that, dad’s working on some master plan_

Jason: _any idea what he’s going to do this time?_

Nico: _everything’s in Italian and abbreviated and I think he’s making up words, besides plausible deniability_

Jason: _like anyone would actually try and arrest your dad_

Nico: _true, though one day that’ll go to his head_

Jason: _want to come over for dinner? Piper’s making her chicken and rice casserole_

Nico: _sure, just text me when, I’m at the coffee shop by campus_

Jason: _just got out of class, be there soon_

Maybe he won’t get any work done. True to his word, Jason’s sliding into the booth across from Nico ten minutes later. He’s got a green tea and some kind of biscuit-looking food.

“How was class?” Nico asks.

“Same as always. Professor can’t figure out how the projector works, so he just held up his computer and pretended we could see what he was pointing at.”

“No one in your class knows?”

“It’s intro to bio, Nico. Everyone taking the class already knows everything he’s saying. He just copies from the textbook, so it’s not like we’re missing anything.”

“Why are you taking the class? Isn’t it for freshmen?”

“Class standings are just a societal concept. But, yes, it’s for freshmen. My advisor forgot to tell me I needed another science.”

“You should get a new advisor.”

Jason shrugs. “She lets me do what I want, so it’s cool. Until I actually need, you know, advice.”

Nico rolls his eyes. His dad swears he hasn’t touched the college system, but Nico wonders if he hasn’t meddled at least a little bit.

“I still can’t believe you’re leaving me next year,” Nico huffs.

“You could graduate, too. I’m not the one who decided to double major. Besides, who needs to major in art? Can’t you just go make art?”

“I’ve already told you, Jason, art history is different than just art. I don’t want to make stuff in galleries, I want to study stuff in galleries.”

Jason nods. “Which is cool and all, but I still don’t get the degree bit.”

“I don’t get it either, but apparently that’s just how the world works.”

“I still think you’d make a great villain. I mean, you have such great ideas. Like this whole college thing.”

“Why would I want to make it worse for everyone if I don’t even like it now?”

“Not worse for the college students. Worse for whoever controls the system. Give them a taste of their own medicine.”

“Too much work.”

Jason looks unimpressed. “And getting a degree in art history just so you can google stuff on the internet and have people believe you isn’t?”

“I could destroy you.”

“And then who would feed you?”

“I can feed myself!”

“But you like coming over to my place and eating my food.”

Nico pouts. Jason has a point.

“That’s because there’s no chance of getting poisoned or blown up at your place.”

“Your dad doesn’t use the label-maker I got him?”

“No, because that’s dumb.”

“But helpful.”

“To you and everyone else who might want to know what’s in our fridge. Everyone including the police and superheroes.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Gotta be all secretive and sneaky.”

“Just feed me.”

“Now I am contemplating poisoning you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Nico says.

“No, your dad would probably murder me. Or worse.”

“He’d probably make you file all of his blueprints.” Jason shudders.

Nico laughs. He lets Jason finish his food before standing up. He’d biked over here, but he loads his motorcycle into Jason’s trunk and hops in the passenger seat. He’s disappointed he didn’t get to see Will again, but he’s not sure why. It’s not like anything would happen. After all, Will was probably some normal guy, and Nico was a villain’s son. Even if his dad hadn’t actually taken over the world yet, there was always the chance. And Nico doubts anyone thinks warm and fuzzy thoughts about people who rule the world.  
-  
“No.”

“Please?”

“I’m busy.”

“Doing what?”

Nico pouts. He’d wandered into the kitchen to try his luck at finding a snack, and his dad now has him cornered in the pantry. Nico’s holding a bag of Goldfish crackers, shoving a handful into his mouth to avoid answering his dad’s question. It’s nothing secretive or embarrassing. Unless binging shows on Netflix and decidedly procrastinating writing that paper counted as either. So maybe his dad has a point.

“I’ve already made plans for you,” Hades says. “I think it’s about time we go father-son in this.”

Nico sighs. His dad has been trying for years. They’d actually been a team when Nico was younger— smaller crimes like stealing and jaywalking and learning to lie. But then Hades had left Nico to his own devices when he started school. The lessons became sporadic, and Nico would learn how to pick a lock or tie an array of knots but had little interest in actually carrying out schemes. Much to his father’s annoyance. All of the world at his fingertips, and he couldn’t get his son to participate in a family-bonding activity.

“I think it’s too late for that, Dad. I’m in school and have responsibilities and a life.”

“Yes, I’m very aware of what adulting looks like. But wouldn’t you rather not be an adult?”

“You’re an adult.”

“You know what I mean.” Hades sighs. “Please? This plan is for you.”

“If it’s for me, I shouldn’t have to do any of the work.” Hades curses under his breath. Something about negotiating and being a lawyer. Some of the lessons, Nico learned really well. “I’m just saying, most fathers don’t make their sons work for their gifts.”

“I think we’ve already established I’m not most fathers, Nico,” Hades says. “Fine, I’ll just rework my plans, but it may take some time. Don’t blame me if they aren’t perfect.”

Nico shrugs. For some reason, Hades wasn’t actually all that bad at parenting. Sure, he probably had some methods that CPS might frown upon, but Nico doesn’t care. It worked for the two of them. Nico let his dad do his thing, and Nico was free to do his own thing. And Nico figures it’s only fair to ask for what his dad can give him and nothing more. After all, his dad seemed to understand Nico wasn’t really cut out for the villain life. He was much too dedicated to late mornings and lounging in museums and bookstores to bother with disguises and being too scary for arrest.

“Do you have plans for your birthday?” Hades asks just as Nico thinks he’s free.

“Probably just gonna shove my face into a cake and call it a day.”

“Okay, don’t plan anything else. I’ll get the cake.”

Nico nods, deciding he’s officially done with this conversation. His dad is being weirder than normal. He’s finished the Goldfish, so he grabs for the nearest snack and melts into the shadows. He reappears in his bedroom, pleased when he sees that he’s grabbed a bag of chips. HIs laptop is still open to his latest show, so he flops down and clicks play.

He wonders if he should be more worried about what his dad has planned for him, but that’s a problem for later.


	2. chapter 2

Will’s back the next morning, and Nico thinks about why his stomach flips at the sight of him. He looks more put together this morning, actually thought about which black shirt he should wear. (The villain wardrobe was really something he could get behind.) And he’d gotten a decent amount of sleep. After deciding that he’d never worried about his dad’s schemes before, he decided he wasn’t going to start now.

“Good morning, Nico,” Will says. He’s got on the correct uniform today and is smiling way too brightly for being awake this early. Gods, if Nico’s dad was a villain, Will could probably be a hero. Not that Nico would want them to have to be archenemies by acquaintance. That would be awkward, especially since Nico kept his association with his dad under the radar. He wasn’t ashamed of his dad (sometimes pretty proud of his work), but plausible deniability was a thing. And Nico had stuff to do.

“Large coffee, two shots of espresso. And a blueberry muffin.” Will grins at the last order, tapping it in efficiently and taking Nico’s money. “You have a busy day?”

“Um, not really,” Nico says. Are they going to have a conversation? Is this what this is?

“Are you in school?”

“Third year. Of college,” Nico adds. Not that Will was thinking he was only eight years old or something. “You?”

“Same. Surprised we haven’t seen each other around.”

Nico’s not sure how to answer that question. Was Will asking to see him around more? Or was he just trying to fill time until Nico’s coffee was ready? Nico can see it being made right now. The guy is just searching for a lid now.

“I’m around,” is what Nico ends up saying right before he grabs his coffee and finds a table. He catches Will’s smile before he decides not to obsess over how awkward he is and maybe actually get some work done. He doesn’t have any morning classes, but his dad had woken him up by blasting classic rock and almost burning the house down trying to make toast. Nico doubts he’d be as feared as he was if everyone could see him as Nico saw him.

Nico doesn’t know how long he’s been working when he sees a plate sliding towards him. For a moment, he thinks it’s his dad before remembering where he is.

“Uh, mind if I join you?” Will asks. He scratches at his arm before Nico nods. “I brought you another muffin.”

Nico accepts the food, not sure what to make of this. Sure, he has friends (especially those who feed him if Jason was anything to go by), but it had been a while since he’d made a new friend. He didn’t really hang out with anyone from his classes, and he hadn’t joined any clubs. Instead, he kind of just tried to avoid getting blown up or whatever in his dad’s latest schemes and get his homework turned in close to deadline.

“So you go to school?” Nico asks.

“Yeah, I’m a pre-med student. I want to be a pediatrician. They get all the cool bandaids.”

Nico laughs, not expecting that. Nico’s dad believed the same thing, which is how they ended up with at least two boxes of Minion bandaids and an extra emergency box that had skulls on them. “That’s always important.”

“What are you studying?”

“Art history. And just history history.”

“That’s cool. I bet you’re fun to go to museums with.”

Nico snorts. “Yeah, right. If you want to listen to me ramble instead of just casually pretending to listen to those headset things.”

Will grins. “I use those headset things.” Nico eyes him. “Okay, I would use them if the voice was more interesting. But I’d definitely listen to you.”

Was Nico blushing? He hopes not, only because villain’s sons did not blush. He had been trained at a young age not to give away secrets with his face. Though maybe his attraction to Will wasn’t really a secret. After all, it wasn’t like anyone really cared about Nico’s love life, or potential love life.

“I guess we’ll never know.” Gods, why didn’t Hades ever teach Nico how to talk to people?

“Why not?”

“Oh, um, I don’t know?”

Will leans forward a little, and Nico might actually miss his mouth and drop muffin crumbs into his lap. “Nico, I think we should go to a museum together. Would you want to?”

Nico can only nod as he tries not to squish muffin crumbs to his pants.

“Cool. I have to get back to work, but maybe text me?” He pulls out a pen and jots something down on his napkin before sliding it across the table. It takes maybe five seconds, but it feels like forever. Nico almost uses the napkin to wipe his mouth.

Will gives Nico a smile before picking up the rest of his trash and walking back to the counter. Right, Will had to work. Nico waits an appropriate amount of time before plugging WIll’s number into his phone. And then he leaves, just so he doesn’t have to be in the same room when Will receives his text.

Nico: _a museum date sounds nice_  
 _this is Nico, btw_

Wait, was this a date? Nico glances at the two texts, already sent. Gods, where was his dad’s computer skills when he needed them? If only he could have a useful power like un-sending texts.

Will: _does Saturday afternoon work? Shift ends at 2_

Nico: _that works_

Will: _can’t wait <3_  
-  
“I know this sounds fatherly and cliché, but what’s got you smiling at your phone?”

Nico looks up, glancing over to where Jason’s sitting at his desk. They’re at Jason’s place, attempting to get work done. Well, Jason was probably getting work done, but Nico was busy texting Will. Will didn’t seem to mind jumps or pauses in the conversation, and Nico was kind of relieved that his awkwardness hadn’t scared him away. Though the thought of Will liking him back was maybe scarier.

“Just reading something,” Nico says.

“Fanfiction about your dad?”

“Don’t be gross. I don’t even want to know if that exists.”

“Oh, it does.”

“I’m leaving.”

“No, come back!” Jason calls, even though Nico hasn’t moved. He’s very comfortable in Jason’s bed, to the point where he’s actually kicked Jason out of the bed. “I was kidding, but tell me? Please?”

Nico sighs, turning his best annoyed face at Jason. It doesn’t work because Jason’s known him since they were both picking their noses in kindergarten. Se just ignores Jason in favor of texting Will, which is only a good idea until Jason propels himself into the bed beside Nico.

“I’m only asking for your health,” Jason says, pretending to be serious. “You know, that much smiling can’t be good for you.”

“Shove off.”

“Ruins the whole villain thing.”

“I’m not a villain.”

“I know. You flunked out of villain school.”

“There is no villain school.”

“Probably should be. I’d like to take the evil monologue class. I think I’d be pretty great at it. What about you?”

“I don’t need a degree in evil. And you don’t take classes for stuff you’re already good at. You just practice.”

Jason sighs, flopping back into his pillows. Right now, they probably look like a married couple with Jason being grumpy on top of the covers and Nico pretending to be annoyed under the covers. They’re close enough to be cuddling if they were actually touching (and not pretending to be annoyed at each other), and Nico can’t remember why they stayed friends. Other than Jason’s generous donation of food to Nico’s stomach.

“I think I might have a date,” Nico says. Jason looks like he’s about to combust, so Nico keeps talking. “I mean, I called it a date, and he didn’t correct me. But what if he just doesn’t want to make me feel bad? Or what if he knows who my dad is and just doesn’t want to die?”

“I doubt he knows your Hades’s son. Unless you told him? In which case I might worry about him because shouldn’t that be a red flag? Into villain’s sons or something like that.”

“Villains deserve love, too. Or whatever. But, no, I didn’t tell him. Kind of hard to work into the conversation.”

Jason nods, reaching up to poke Nico’s cheek. Nico thinks about breaking his finger, but then decides it might be a little dramatic. (Oh, he’d so pass those villain drama classes with flying colors.)

“I forgot how easily you blush,” Jason says. “So, who’s the lucky guy?”

“Uh, Will. From the coffeeshop. And, no, it’s not for the free coffee.”

“Duh, your dad’s, like, rich, Nico. What did that newspaper call him? The god of wealth or something?”

“I don’t keep up. Also, don’t tell my dad. He’ll freak out or something.”

“I think Hades would be good at shovel-talking.”

“Because he’s good at digging graves?”

Jason laughs. “I knew you could be funny, Nico. I want to meet this Will. He’s pulling out all the best sides of you.”

“All of my sides are great,” Nico says. Now he does shove Jason. It’s half-hearted, but Jason rolls off the bed. Nico rolls his eyes. “I just don’t want Dad to start including Will in his scheming. You know he’s been looking for a sidekick since I resigned or whatever.”

“If he can work at a coffee shop at the god-awful time you go, he’s not evil. He’s a hero.”

Nico supposes that’s true. He thinks Will could be a great hero. He’d just have to make sure not to wear the stupid tights and cape that other heroes thought they had to wear. He always cringes when he sees them on the news, looking like they just bought the latest morph suit from the Halloween store and decorated it. Seriously, didn’t these heroes ever take a fashion class? No wonder his dad was always trying to get rid of them. Their fashion choices alone should be wiped out.

“So what’s this date?” Jason asks. Nico swears he can see Jason’s eyes turn into hearts when Nico grudgingly tells him every detail. The blueberry muffin, the museum tour, the number on his napkin. He doesn’t tell Jason about their more recent texts, how Will teased Nico for wearing all black and riding a motorcycle like some knock-off Disney villain, or how Nico teased Will for knowing every bone in the human body but not how to properly work an oven. And especially not how they bonded over knowing seven ways to kill someone with just their bare hands. It shouldn’t be such a turn-on, but it was.

The only problem was: how long could Nico keep his parentage a secret? And what would happen when Will found out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, everyone :) the nominations for the 2021 solangelo fic awards are open, so if you like a solangelo fic, go enter it here: https://solange-lol.tumblr.com/post/639136705632501760/image-description-two-digital-bust-drawings-of
> 
> Nominations end on the 30th of January, and then voting begins!
> 
> (sorry I don't know how to link stuff still)


	3. chapter 3

Nico tries to hide his nervous energy from his dad on Saturday, and he’s pretty sure he only succeeds because his dad isn’t home. He’s not sure what he’s up to, but he’s sure he’ll hear about it later on the news. He just hopes it won’t get in the way of his date with Will. (Hades used to insist on a calendar for all of their events and plans but decided it might contradict plausible deniability and be used against him.)

Fifteen minutes before he’s supposed to meet Will at the museum, he’s picked out his outfit and combed his hair (only to run his fingers through it again and again). He thinks he looks pretty good in his blue button-down and a leather jacket. He debated about wearing eyeliner and decided to go for it. Will might as well know what he’s getting himself into. (Aside from the whole villain’s son thing, of course.)

He rides his motorcycle, a perfect way to get that windswept look, and manages to get there just as Will does. He knows he could have shadow-traveled, but then what would be the point of his motorcycle?

“You look nice,” Will says. He’s wearing a light pink sweater and jeans, a fluffy scarf around his neck. Nico kind of wants to just call off the date and kiss Will right here. But he nods towards the entrance and hopes Will follows him inside.

Nico’s just had time to consider if he wants to get a map or wing it when the lights start flickering. Someone at the front desk sighs, immediately picking up the phone and calling for maintenance. And then the screams start. Nico knows he should probably at least pretend to be scared, but he’s more annoyed than anything. Will’s frozen beside him, now gripping Nico’s hand. It’d be cute if Nico didn’t see his dad’s signature black mist descending down the stairs and a sizable group of people running for the exit.

“I think we should get out of here,” Will says now.

“Seriously?” Nico asks, cursing.“Yeah, seriously,” Will says, tugging on Nico’s hand. Nico shadow-travels them just in time to not get run over by museum-goers and security people alike. He knows this museum better than the back of his hands, so he has a good idea where his dad is.

Will jumps away from him when their feet hit solid ground. He looks terrified but also confused, which is better than nothing. Nico’s just about to explain— or attempt to— when Hades steps out of the shadows.

“I thought you might enjoy having the place to yourselves,” he says.

“Seriously?” Nico repeats.

“And I wanted to meet your date.” Hades turns to Will. “You might know me, it’s nice to meet you.”

Will accepts the handshake before pulling his hand back to his chest. He’s glancing between Nico and Hades, and Nico thinks he might see some understanding dawning in his eyes.

“Hello, uh, sir,” Will says. “I didn’t know— I mean, you— Hello?”

Hades smiles. “He’s charming.” For all the good Hades’s approval is gonna do now that he’s scared Will off, Nico thinks. He looks like he’s about to go before a feminine voice stops him.

“Hades, don’t tell me you’re ruining this boy’s date,” Persephone says. She’s stepped out of who-knows-where, and if Will wasn’t freaked out before, Nico knows this is the last straw. She stops in front of them, billowing skirts and the scent of pomegranates in the air.

“I’m helping,” Hades says. “You’ll see that no one was intentionally harmed. I didn’t even have to use the skeletons.”

Persephone still manages to look disappointed. “You’ve scared the poor child.” She leans down to adjust Will’s scarf. “I’m Persephone, the one tasked with keeping this guy under control.” She waves her arms around, and Hades’s mist disappears. Now he just looks like some almost normal guy in a tailored business suit. (His dad did love looking professional.)

“Will,” he stammers. “Solace.”

Persephone beams at this. “Oh, I love fate,” she says. “Fitting.”

Will glances at Nico again, and Nico isn’t sure there’s anything he can do or say to make this better. He decides he’ll let Persephone do her thing and go from there.

As it is, Persephone hardly has to do anything. In fact, she’s dressed quite casually for this show-down. Her hair is down, and her skirts are long. She looks more like an amused mother than someone facing off with one of the most feared villains.

“Why don’t we let these boys continue their date,” she says to Hades. “I think you and I should have a nice, long chat about appropriate times to stage evil schemes.”

Hades does his part of looking chastised before looking at Will and Nico. “I already tipped the museum staff, so don’t worry about that. You can probably get access to the archives, if you want, too.” He turns to Will. “Don’t be a stranger.”

“That’s never comforting,” Persephone mumbles.

“I’m a villain. I don’t do comforting,” Hades shoots back. And then he’s disappearing into a cloud of shadows. Will only looks a fraction better.

Persephone smiles. “Don’t worry about him. He can be as harmless as a fly. The media just likes to make a story out of everything. I bet tonight’s news will be about rampaging skeletons and history come back to life.” She rolls her eyes, looking at Nico. “I’ll have a talk with your father. Have a nice date. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

She blows them a kiss before disappearing, too. Will’s left holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Slowly, he lowers himself to the floor and pushes his back against the wall. Nico sits, too, wishing that his dad had taught him some damage control. (Not that villains cared about it.)

At least no one was around to witness how bad this was going to get.

“I’m really sorry about that. I didn’t know he was gonna appear and show off. And, like, scare people.”

“Isn’t that his job?” Will asks. His voice is shaky, but he’s making a joke so it can’t be that bad. Right?

“One of them, I guess,” Nico says. “His other is parenting, but sometimes the lines get a little blurred.”

“Right.”

“If it makes you feel better, his specialty is more scary and less death,” Nico says. He figures a future doctor might like to hear that. Gods, why did he think this was a good idea? Now, Will was never going to talk to him again, and Nico was going to have to find a new coffee shop or start making his own.

“And the lady?”

“She’s supposed to be the hero or whatever assigned to him, but don’t ask me what’s going on. I try not to know.”

Will looks surprised at this. “You don’t want to be a villain?”

“I’m not really into being a ‘bad guy.’ But I don’t want to be a hero, either. Too much work.”

“Just a normal guy?”

“Exactly.”

Will nods slowly. He’s still hugging those flowers, and Persephone’s going to be upset if Will accidentally crushes them. He seems to be considering something.

“Well, I did promise you a museum date,” he says. Which is better than nothing, Nico supposes. He’s not sure if this means that Will’s just a man of his word or if he’s actually okay with all of this. As upset as Nico will be if Will rejects him, he understands. Finding out you’re dating a villain’s son because he crashes your date is not on Nico’s top ten list of experiences he wants, so he can’t blame Will if it’s not on his either.

“You really don’t have to,” Nico says.

Will stands up, holding out the flowers to Nico. “I said I’d listen to you, and I can’t do that if I walk out now. Though you could maybe have told me that you really are a knock-off Disney villain.”

Nico scoffs. “Please, Disney’s the knock-off.”

Will laughs, and Nico feels a little better. “That was kind of cool what your dad did. Did you maybe do that, too? I really don’t remember walking up these stairs.”

Nico nods. “I inherited some of his powers. Mostly minor stuff, but it comes in handy sometimes.”

“Like what?”

“I can do the shadow-traveling, that disappearing thing he did. And I can do like shadow puppets and make them move. I can’t do all the dramatic stuff like with the mist and whatnot.”

Will nods. They head back downstairs to grab a map, the desk lady looking frazzled but okay. She was drinking an extra-large coffee. Will rummages through his bag and pulls out a chocolate bar, handing it to her. She looks confused for a moment before opening it and taking a bite.

“Not exactly a solid theory, but they say dark chocolate can help with shock and anxiety,” Will says as they head towards the first exhibit. “Figured she might need some.”

“What about you?”

“Maybe.” He pulls out another chocolate bar, breaking off a piece for Nico. Nico doesn’t tell him that they’re not technically allowed to eat in the museum. “I mean, you’re probably used to this stuff, but you seem a little shaky.”

Nico accepts the chocolate. He wants to ask why Will carries around so much, but he also just kind of wants to get back to normal proceedings. So he finishes his chocolate and walks a little ahead of Will. When they get to the first painting, Nico launches into a slightly prepared speech about the painting’s history, intent, and impact. Will seems to relax as Nico talks, and he does actually seem interested in what Nico’s saying.

After a little bit, Will starts pointing out paintings and art he’s curious about and asks questions. Nico doesn’t know all of them, but he’s nerdy enough to know most of them. By the time they make it to the second floor, Nico’s holding Will’s hand again. Nico could probably stay until closing, but he figures Will wants to eat and the lady at the desk needs a break.

“Thanks for today,” Nico says. “Sorry about my dad.”

“I guess it’s nice he wants the best for you,” Will says. He gives a little shrug.

“Yeah, I think he and I have different definitions of what that means. I really am sorry. I’d promise that won’t happen again, but I don’t want to lie.”

Will nods. “I’m okay, Nico. No harm, no foul and all that.”

“So you want to do this again? The museum part, not the other thing.”

Will smiles. “I’ll text you.”


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is angst haha can't let Nico suffer too much in his birthday fic :)

He doesn’t text.

“Why is my son moping?” Hades asks, appearing in Nico’s room. It’s the only room in the house that isn’t covered with blueprints or questionable substances and devices. It’s the only room that wouldn’t get them arrested. Not including all of the pirated material and overdue library books. (Yes, Nico’s dad has a lot of money, but Nico isn’t sure it’s entirely legal. So he tries not to use it.)

Nico doesn’t look up from where he’s made a nest of blankets, pillows, and chip bags. The only that’s missing is coffee, but he’d rather not think about that.

“What kind of cake do you want for your birthday?”

“Shouldn’t you know?”

“I was not aware there were so many different kinds of chocolate,” Hades says. He moves closer to Nico’s bed, kind of gliding because he refuses to walk like a normal person. “Should I pick one up from the store? Or maybe my skeletons could make one?”

“Don’t they only know stuff you know?”

“I cannot say.”

Nico snorts. That was as close as his dad would get to saying that he didn’t know something. Nico’s pretty sure the skeletons are only as smart as his dad, which was pretty smart, but there was only so much smoke and shadows could do. Like fix whatever he was about to have with Will. Because he’s pretty sure the whole smoke and shadows thing was what killed it. And not in a good way.

“Just get me something to shove my face in,” Nico says.

“I take it the boy hasn’t called you.” Nico doesn’t even justify that statement with a response. “I’ll get something with chocolate in it.”

Nico waits for his dad to shadow-travel away before he pulls out his phone.

Nico: _why is my dad suddenly interested in my love life???_

Jason: _it’s nice that he cares_  
_though he could be less dramatic_

Nico: _not helpful_

Jason: _doing anything for your birthday?_

Nico: _dad says he’s doing something_  
_maybe I should plan something else_

Jason: _why? your dad plans the best parties_

Nico: _if you like Halloween_

Jason: _not his fault he can’t make glitter shoot out of his fingers_  
_besides skeletons are cool_

Nico: _why isn’t he your dad?_

Jason: _just the luck of the draw_

Nico sighs, giving in as he scrolls down to Will’s contact. Will had been the last to text.

Will: _can’t wait to see you!_

Should he try to text Will? Maybe Will was just waiting for him to make a move. After all, what was the standard after your date’s villain dad crashes your date? But the date had been pretty good after Hades left, so Nico had thought that there was hope. And then a week had gone by, and he’d heard nothing from Will.

Nico: _would you want to hang out again?_

Nico hesitates as he starts to type that his dad won’t interrupt again, but he can’t promise that. He and Hades had established boundaries and privacy early, but they hadn’t had to discuss Nico’s potential love life back when Nico was only ten. Gods, maybe Nico should have moved out. He didn’t really have any need to, aside from his dad crashing his dates, but who would predict that?

When his phone buzzes again, Nico practically dives for it. Only to see Jason’s name appear on his screen.

Jason: _well, let me know if you wanna do something for your birthday, I’m always up for your dad’s parties_

Nico sighs. Again. He knows he’s toeing a villain stereotype, but he’s in too far to backtrack. He doesn’t know why he’s so disappointed about Will. They’d known each other for just over a week (before the disastrous date). Will wasn’t the first guy Nico’s ever dated, but there was something about him. Maybe it was his smile or the way he’d reached out to Nico. Or maybe it was his honesty? Nico could probably put his finger on it if Will ever texted him back.

Nico: _at this point, I think I want to become a hermit_

Jason: _if he can’t appreciate skeletons, he’s not the right guy for you_

Nico: _there weren’t even any skeletons, just my dad_

Jason: _man, that sucks_

Nico sighs. Yeah, it did.  
-  
Nico’s still moping as he walks across campus. He’s just gotten out of a long lecture, which would have been interesting if the professor’s presentation had actually worked. Honestly, this school needed to invest in some technology training. He’s not really paying attention, but something across the quad catches his attention.

He looks up just in time to see Will high-five a blue-haired girl before bursting into laughter. Nico can hear it from here, and he wishes he’d been the one to crack the joke. But he doubts he’ll get another chance. After all, he should be moving on from Will. No point in crying over a date gone bad. Nico watches the girl ruffle Will’s hair before racing towards the parking lot. Will keeps walking, and Nico panics when he realizes that Will’s walking his way.

Nico wishes he could just shadow-travel right now, but he’s trying to keep his parentage under wraps. (Exhibit A walking right towards him.) He can’t read Will’s expression when he looks up, but Will’s polite enough not to just run.

“Nico, hey,” he says, looking hesitant.

“Um, hi.”

“Sorry about, uh, not texting you back. I just— You know—“

Nico cuts him off. “No, I get it. My dad probably isn’t what you expected.”

“Yeah, no,” Will says, laughing a little. “He’s, uh, just as scary in person as on the news.”

“I’ll let him know.”

“Wait, no, I mean, like, he seems like a good dad.”

“It’s okay, Will,” Nico says. “I get that it’s a shock.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have just ignored you.” He does seem apologetic now, but now Nico doesn’t know what to feel. Should he be mad? Or just accept Will’s apology? What would he do in Will’s position? It’s not every day you meet some villain’s son.

“No, probably not,” Nico settles on. “But, uh, I’m willing to forgive you.”

Will nods slowly, scratching his neck. He shifts a little, and Nico’s studied body language enough to know that Will’s nervous.

“But I understand if you don’t want to,” Nico adds.“No, I think it might just take some getting used to?” Will says immediately. “I only really know what the news says, but he must not be all bad. Right?”

Nico shrugs. “I’m probably biased. But you’re welcome to meet him again if you want to see for yourself.” Will shifts again. “Or we could start with a coffee?”

Will grins. “I’d like that. The coffee bit.”  
-  
So it becomes a tradition, three days strong. They meet for coffee before their classes, and Nico tries not to let himself get too happy. After all, coffee with a cute boy didn’t always mean good things. Nico hasn’t even told Jason for fear that word was going to get out to his dad and he’d try to ruin things by helping.

“So, tell me something embarrassing?” Will says, leaning across the table to take a bite of Nico’s muffin.

“You go first,” Nico says.

“Only if you pinkie promise that you’ll tell me afterward.” Nico rolls his eyes, but he locks pinkies with Will, loving the feel of Will’s warm skin again his own cold fingers.

“Okay, let’s hear it,” Nico says.

Will’s already blushing as he starts his story. “So, this one isn’t too embarrassing, I guess, but it was when it happened,” he starts. “I was maybe fifteen when I was at the store trying to buy some shoes. And I saw these really nice shoes next to a box by the shelf that I liked, so I tried them on and went to model them for my mom. Only this guy comes racing after me, pointing at me and everything. Turns out I’d accidentally tried on his shoes instead of ones that the store was selling.”

Nico snorts. “Oh my gods."

“I tried to buy them off of him, but he just took them and left without looking for another pair of shoes. He didn’t even tell me where he’d gotten them. Your turn.”

Nico fiddles with his coffee mug before starting. “So I hate driving, and this was before I got my motorcycle. Actually, this might be why I got my motorcycle. But I was trying to get somewhere, I don’t even remember where anymore, and I’d called for an Uber. I’d never been in an Uber before, but I was kind of weighing the risk of shadow-traveling away because the guy kept looking at me weird and glancing at his phone and everything. But I just thought he was trying to figure out how to get wherever I’d told him to go. Until he just kind of stopped somewhere and asked if I was going to rob him.”

“You didn’t,” Will says.

“Turns out I’d just jumped in some random guy’s car. Now I know that Uber people have a sticker on their car. And they usually ask if you’re the right person.”

“Did you pay him?”

“Yeah. I wish I’d shadow-travelled away.”

“I’d definitely learn how to drive after that,” Will says. “Or take the subway all the time.”

Nico laughs. “I don’t know why I didn’t. Maybe it was part of something my dad was doing.” He pauses, still not sure if bringing up his villain heritage was a good idea. Will had asked a few questions about it, but he’d never seemed too interested in it. Or maybe he just didn’t think Nico wanted to talk about it?

“I don’t know what I’d do if my dad was some villain. My dad’s just some traveling musician-renaissance man or something. It seems like he’s learned something new every time I see him. Just last year, he was learning how to do the stuff with the silks that hang from the ceiling. And before that, he was training dolphins. I guess he thinks it’ll spice up his concerts or something. It might actually be illegal to use dolphins like that, though.”

Nico shrugs. “Illegal isn’t really a thing in our household,” he says.

“But your dad seems to have some moral compass, right?”

“Maybe. I don’t really follow the logic of all of his plans. I mean, he doesn’t want to take over the world or anything, but he seems to enjoy making a scene or two and getting something out of it.”

“I guess what else are you supposed to do with skeletons and mist.”

“Start a spooky soup kitchen?”

Will grins, though Nico doesn’t know why. Every now and then Nico would say something that would make Will grin wider. Nico wants to know the secret. He wants to keep Will smiling like that. Especially at him. He’s pretty sure the smile is the only reason that he asks his next question.

“Do you, maybe, want to hang out on my birthday?”

Sure enough, Will’s grin only brightens. “If there’s cake, I’m there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go, friends :)


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday, nico!

Nico should have known something was up. The house was eerily quiet, and he’d not been rudely awakened by his dad’s operatic singing or any skeletons attempting to be quiet while decorating the house. He’s not entirely sure why skeletons can’t be quiet, especially since they’re made of smoke and shadows, but it’s a mystery he’s not sure he’ll ever get to the bottom to.

Rubbing his eyes, he glances at his phone, smiling when there’s a text from Will already waiting there. Gods, why did Nico have such a huge crush on a morning person? That had to be some villainy.

Will: _rise and shine and celebrate you!_  
 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GHOST PRINCE <3_

Nico rolls his eyes. The nickname had been a joke given to him by the media, but something about it makes Nico’s heart flutter now. He’s not sure if it’s his birthday or seeing Will’s name on his screen that is making him ridiculously happy. Or maybe it was the heart?

Nico: _only celebrating once I see a cake_  
 _I already feel so old, is this what 22 feels like?_

Will doesn’t respond, but Nico just figures he’s busy. They hadn’t planned anything until later. Nico’s dad usually planned his parties for the late afternoon because mornings were for villains. After all, who wanted to be up before the sun? What madness.

There’s no sign of his dad as Nico walks down the stairs. The blueprints and weird contraptions have been cleared away, and the house actually looks decently clean. There are a few places that probably need dusting, but Nico figures he’ll just wait for the skeletons to take care of it. Someone’s gone grocery shopping, so Nico makes himself chocolate chip pancakes that are more chocolate than pancake and settles on the couch to binge-watch whatever’s next on his Netflix playlist.

He doesn’t start feeling suspicious until almost two hours have gone by without any sign of his dad. Nico even checks the news, but there haven’t been any sightings or suspicious activity. In fact, Nico’s really wondering if he should have paid better attention to those blueprints. While it wasn’t unlike his dad to just disappear off the grid for a little bit, he was always very involved and obsessed with Nico’s birthday.

Around lunchtime, Nico decides to take a hot shower. Whatever’s going to be happening later, he might as well look and feel his best for it. He lets the water run cold before he finally steps out, the entire bathroom filled with steam. Nico’s never really cared about his wardrobe, but he does have a reputation to uphold. He finds his leather jacket and nice jeans, applying some eyeliner once the steam finally disappears. Honestly, he thinks he looks pretty good.

Nico thinks he might have spent too long in the shower because he’s not prepared for the sight that greets him downstairs.

Skeletons are running around the kitchen, throwing up streamers and shoving things into the oven. The fridge door is hanging open, and there is flour everywhere. The skeletons have no notion of personal space, so one is reaching through another to crack eggs. Another is attempting to get tape off of its fingers.

“What the heck?” Nico asks.

“Nico! You’re not supposed to be here,” Hades says, coming in. “Where’s Jason?”

“Um, at his house?”

“He was supposed to distract you.”

“I already knew about the party, though. It’s not a surprise.”

“But you’re not supposed to see the behind-the-scenes stuff. Magicians never reveal their secrets.”

“A little too late, Dad.”

Hades sighs. “You’re no fun. Just go to your room or something.”

“Wow, grounded on my birthday?” Nico rolls his eyes, hearing his dad mumble something about parenting. He shadow-travels to his room, not really minding all that much. Though it would be better if Jason were here.

“Um, hey,” Will says, and Nico almost shadow-travels himself to China.

“What are you doing here?” Will’s sitting on Nico’s bed, a silky, black bow tied around his waist.

“I don’t actually know? Is it four already?” Will scratches his neck, looking around the room. “I kind of thought your room would look less normal.’

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just, like, cool gadgets or black paint, I guess.”

“You’d be a horrible villain. Rule number one is to not look suspicious. Also, you didn’t answer my question.”

Will finishes looking around the room before shrugging. “Uh, I was just helping my mom in the garden when these skeletons told me it was time to go. Which was kind of ominous, considering they’re skeletons. But I figured that maybe it was a surprise party or something, so I went along. And they left me here.”

Nico sighs. “Where did the bow come from?”

“Your dad.” Will glances around the room quickly. “He kind of gave me a shovel talk? Something about treating you right and not having to suffer horrible deaths? Plural. He made that very clear.”

“He can’t raise the dead,” Nico says. “Just ignore him.”

He sits beside Will, grinning at how ridiculous this was. Hades had kidnapped Will as a birthday gift for Nico. As if on cue, Nico hears his dad’s voice before he appears.

“Shoot, you already saw each other,” Hades says. He pouts, which makes him look decidedly less scary.

“You told me to go to my room.”

“I didn’t think they’d put him here. We have a perfectly nice guest bedroom.”

“I think there’s blood on the carpet in there.”

Hades makes a face, sighing. “Don’t tell Persephone about this.”

“About what?”

Will makes a yelping sound as Persephone appears by the window, and Nico groans. If he’d known he was going to have so much company, he’d have cleaned up a little. His laundry was piled up near his desk, and his computer was still open to his latest binging spree. Plus, he and Will are sitting very close to each other.

“Nico’s birthday surprise,” Hades says.

Persephone hums. “Just off the record, Nico,” she says, looking at him, “this is kind of a sweet surprise.”

Hades looks disgusted. “I have minions I need to oversee.” He sweeps out of the room, and Nico rolls his eyes. He knows his dad loves him, but reputations must be upheld. Though Persephone already knew all of their secrets. Nico has a sneaking suspicion she let Will get kidnapped today just so she could crash his birthday party.

“Happy birthday, Nico. Take care of that sunflower of yours,” she says. “I’ll be keeping an eye on your father. Hope that cake turns out okay. Oh, and my birthday gift.”

She winks at him before disappearing. Will looks like he can’t decide between running and laughing. Nico hopes he chooses the latter. Not that flower crowns appearing on their heads help at making things normal, but Nico’s learned to just roll with things.

“Do you know flower language?” Will asks, reaching up to touch Nico’s crown.

“Not a clue. Just that I think she likes you.”

“That’s good, right? That the hero likes me?”

Nico shrugs. “I mean, she did just possibly let you get kidnapped.”

Will thinks about that for a minute. “Guess no one’s perfect.”

Nico smiles, taking a chance and reaching out to touch Will’s hand. Will looks surprised for a moment before holding Nico’s hand. He’s grinning, and Nico really wants to kiss him silly. He’s not sure if this is the right time, especially since they’ve known each other for two weeks and Will’s been kidnapped once already. But this was probably as good a time as any, right?

They’re smiling stupidly at each other, Will rubbing his thumb over Nico’s hand, and he seems to be trying to figure out what flowers are in Nico’s crown.

“Do I look okay?” Will asks. “Dressed for a party?”

“You always look great,” Nico says. He leans forward a little, and Will looks confused before his eyes widen just a touch. They’re both leaning towards each other when Hades appears again.

“Cake time! And not that kind of cake.”

“Dad!”  
-  
Hades is grinning like a proud parent when they both come down the stairs. Will’s holding Nico’s hand, if only to keep him from running or attacking his dad. He cannot believe his dad almost walked in on them kissing. Gods, he and his dad were going to have to have a talk to re-discuss their boundaries.

“Happy birthday!” Hades yells, snapping his fingers. The skeletons around the room toss confetti in the air and toot little horns. It’s spookily adorable.

“Someone forgot to tell me there was a party!” Jason says, tackling Nico in a hug. “And a guy!”

“I need a new everything,” Nico says, turning to Will. “Can I move in with you?”

Will laughs. “I love this. If anything, I’m moving in with you.”

Jason smirks at this, already slapping a birthday hat around Nico’s head. All of the skeletons are wearing those cone-shape party hats and bowties. Some of them are setting food on the table, and two of them are arguing about what to write on the cake.

Will’s taking it all in, and Jason’s writing something on Nico’s cake. Hades just looks pleased with himself, letting the chaos erupt around him. He’s popping the cork off a wine bottle, gesturing for a skeleton to get him a glass, as Nico comes up to him.

“No more popping into my room,” Nico says.

“He seems like a nice boy.”

“Dad.”

“Son.”

“Just say yes.”

“Fine, it’s not like I want to see some boy making out with my son. No matter how much Persephone approves of him.”

“Don’t tell me you two set us up.”

“Then I won’t say anything,” Hades says. He’s smirking now, not even trying to hide it. He pours a glass of wine, holding it out to Nico. Nico accepts only because how else is he supposed to deal with his dad’s meddling?

“I thought you were supposed to be evil.”

“Evil comes in many shapes.” Nico gives him a look. “True evil is subtle, Nico. You don’t have to take over the world guns blazing. Besides, running the whole world would probably be a lot of work.”

“So you’re retiring? Persephone will be sad to hear that.”

“Oh, I’ll never retire. But I’m enjoying my hobbies at the moment.

“Meddling in my life should not be a hobby.”

“Can you just say that you like the party? And the boy?”

Nico pouts. “And can you promise not to kidnap him again?”

“Deal.”

“Thanks.”

Hades grins, pulling Nico into a hug. “You would have been a wonderful villain. But all the parenting books say I should accept you as you are, so I that’s what I’m doing. Maybe when you’re older.”

“Is that wine?” Jason asks. At this, Hades pours wine for all of them. A skeleton turns on some music, and it does start to feel like a party. Jason’s dancing with a skeleton, and Hades is doing his customary swaying. Will grins and pulls Nico into some sort of spin, almost spilling their wine.

“So, I think I’m willing to try that date again,” Will says. “Even if your dad meddles.”

“He shouldn’t. I made him promise.”

“You trust a villain?”

Nico shrugs. “Why not?”

Will laughs. “But a date?”

“Yes, let me take you somewhere science-y.”

“As long as it’s not a morgue or something.”

“Graveyard?”

“Only if we can dance,” Will says.

Nico smiles, setting his wine down so he can hold Will properly. He never imagined his 22nd birthday like this, but he has to admit that his dad did a pretty good job. It’s not too over the top, and he’d really only committed one serious crime. (Nico knows better than to ask about all the details.)

“Dude,” Jason says, coming up to them, and Nico realizes that he’s got no chance of getting a kiss from Will today. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Jason, Nico’s best friend.”

“Will, Nico’s second-best friend.”

Jason looks pleased to hear this. “We should hang out soon. Don’t let Nico monopolize your time. Also, where’s my flower crown?”

Nico laughs. He loves his crazy family, but sometimes he just wants some time with his hopefully soon-to-be-boyfriend. “C’mon, let’s get cake.”

Jason follows like a puppy, and Will looks about the same. Even Hades seems pleased that Nico’s finally getting to the main event. (Since he’d already gotten his gift.) Nico cuts a few slices, plating and passing them around.

“Now the rest is mine,” he says, already sticking a fork into what’s left and taking a bite. Jason tries to steal a bite, but Nico slaps him away.

“He’s serious about his sweets,” Jason whispers to Will.

“I’ll make a note,” Will says.

Nico smiles, licking his fork. “I might make an exception,” he says. “But today is my birthday.”

“Whatever you say, Ghost Prince,” Jason says. Nico catches Will’s grin.

“Happy birthday, Nico.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for all of the comments and kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> **also, check out the other solangelo works @solangeloweek on tumblr :)


End file.
